Dbz in highschool!
by Bridgeeta913
Summary: Chichis the new student that pissed of the most popular teen goku who swears to make her life hell. She also caught the eye of gokus friend/enemy vegeta, which pissed of bulma gokus current girlfriend who starts crushing on the saiyan prince. Read along as goku and co go through highschool. Goku/Chichi/Vegeta. Krillin/18. Tien/Laurch. Yamcha/bulma R&R! OC'S and different couples.
1. Chapter one

Dragon ball z highschool fanfic.

Disclaimer: I dont own db/dbz/dbgt just the OCS and the story plot please enjoy and surpport the offial release!

New beginings Chapter one.

Chichi stood outside her new school. She groaned and looked back at her father who just parked up and who was heading over to her. He was a large man with ox eyes and black hair that was recently cut shorter and it was brushed down that made him look smart. He had fair white skin and he his white shirt and black suit bottoms and black suit shoes, he also had a beard and wore glasses.

He smiled at his daughter. Chichi was like her father but had alittle bit more of a had black hair that flowed behind her usually but was in a high pony tail and she also had beautiful ox coloured eyes that shined brightly with every smile. She wore a skirt that stopped slightly below her knees and a white school shirt with a girls cardgon and her usual dark purple boots.

She pulled out her phone from her bag and glanced at the time. _'Late on the first day damn.'_ She looked at her father and smiled.''Papa i need to hurry or ill be even more late than id like to be.''He nodded and gave his daughter a hug.

''My baby is going to highschool. Now you know the rules, no dating and no partying or drinking and -'' She smiled as she finished.'' And no staying out pass ten, i know and if anything happens dont hesiant to call you and make sure to be careful! I know papa ill be carefull okay? Dont worry about me ill be fine i promise.'' Ox king hugged her again and she headed towards the entrance. She opened the doors and walked inside.

She walked down the large halls that had pure white walls with a large green line that follows down above the lockers. She turned a corner and saw the same thing. _'So oringal.'_ She joked in her own head.

After a few minutes she finally found the headmaster office by herself and she grinned. She walked in to the office and she saw the secondary. She had blone hair down in curls and and dark brown eyes.'' Hi how can i help you sweetie?'' She said poiltly and chichi bowed her to the secondary.'' Hello my names Chichi Ox, im the new student.''

The blonde smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.'' Heres your schedual for your classes and your locker number and pin.'' Chichi mumbled a quick thank you and left. She sighed. She kept walking and glanced at the time before she spotted the door to her first class.

 _'English ugh! Okay then lets get this over with.'_ She walked in and looked around. She saw the teacher sitting at her desk. She had red hair with purpleish eyes, she was alittle on the chubby side but she had a bubbly attuide unless you messed or disrepected wore a pink dress that flowed out a bit and it had a black belt.

Chichi looked at her shoes. _'Nice heels. Wouldnt mind me a pair of them.'_ She had pink sandles that wrapped around her shin and the straps were mixed with pink and blue and it made it look beautiful.

Chichi smile and wave. The teacher smiled her purple eyes glowing while walking over to chichi. ''Hi you must be chichi ox?'' Chichi nodded. ''Im mrs hannington nice to meet you! Take a seat and ill introudce you to the class after i take attendice.'' Chichi shook her head and groaned on the inside.

''No if you dont mind i'd prefer if you didnt. Well not right now anyway.'' Mrs hannington gave chichi a confused look and nodded. Chichi smiled and walked towards the tables. She looked up and saw a bunch of people starring at her but she was too busy looking for a free seat to care. She smiled when she saw one free and quickly walked to it and sat down.

The tables were for two people. It was a light blue and it was abit roomy. She looked to her left and saw an other row of people and then turned to her right and raised her eyebrows. ''Hi...?'' She said to the small bald teen beside her. _'Was he here the whole time? I didnt even notice him.'_

He grinned and rubbed his neck. ''Uh sorry h-hi im krillin whats your name?'' Krillin was a small teen. He had ox eyes and she noticed he didnt have a nose. He was handsome for a bald noted. Krilling grinned up at her and She smiled back at him.'' My names chichi, its nice to meet you krillin... Hey would you show me around school after class i dont my way around.''

Krillin heartbeat increased and he nodded while he grinned like an idiot. _'O my kami she actually talking to me! She so beautiful.'_ Krillin grin faded when he saw a certin spiky haired teen walk in. _'Crap! I forgot about goku for a minute there.'_ He looked at chichi who brow was narrow and she looked concerned. ''Umm chichi i hate to tell you this but your sitt-''

Before he could finish goku was already infront of him with a confused look on his looked up and raised an eyebrow.''Umm Hello?'' She looked over the boy. He had ox eyes and ox hair that spiked in different places and he wore a school shirt that was left untucked, his school pants were slightly wrinkled and he wore black and white nikes. She looked over his face again and grinned on the inside _'Not bad...hes actually really handsome but lets hope hes as good on the inside as he is gooding looking on the out'_.

His bag was over his shoulder and he frowned.'' What are you doing in my seat?'' He said clearly annoyed. Chichi frowned and looked at krillin. ''Do you know him krillin?'' He nodded.

''Hes my bestfriend actually...'' She nodded and smiled at krillin then she turned and glared at goku. '' Sorry _Buddy_ but im sitting here...but maybe if you ask nicely ill move.'' She said with a flawless smile. Goku smirked. ''Oh you except me to ask you nicely? Move or ill make you move.'' The stranger said while glaring at her. Chichi smirked and shook her head.''Is that a threat? Pity if you got detention on the first day hmm?''

The spiky haired teen growled.''Move _please_.'' He said angered and annoyed. Chichi faked a smile.'' Okay.'' She moved her leg over her other leg so it was crossed and smirked. The handsome stranger waited patiencly and he grew confused.''I thought you said you'd move?'' Chichi blinked and smirked.'' I did.'' Krillin giggled but stopped when he saw the look his friend gave him, he gulped.

''You didnt move. Your still sitting in my seat.'' The teen said confused and angered. Chichi was about to speak but Mrs hannington beat her to it.''Goku what are you doing standing...go sit down class is starting.'' Goku growled.''I would but she in my spot.'' Mr hanninton rolled her purple eyes and sighed.''Mr son go sit somewhere else please.''

Goku groaned.'' No tell her move! I always sit here!'' Chichi smirked at goku and he resistend the urge to push her off his seat. ''Mr son! Go sit somewhere else. Your making a fuss over nothing. Go sit somewhere else or detention!''

Goku looked at chichi. He whispered.''You have no idea what you just got your self into girl.'' Chichi grinned and whispered back slowly and it set goku off. ''Do. .Like.I Give. ?'' She smirked as he walked off in a huff swearing revenge.

Krillin he said. ''You dont know what you just got your self into chichi...Gokus my friend and all but i should warn you hes one of the most popualer guys in school! So be careful.'' Chichi sighed and threw krillin a fake smile.'' Dont worry ill be fine!'' _' I hope.'_

 **R &R Enjoy and hope you liked it. More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter two

Dbz in highschool

Disclaimer: I dont own db/dbz/dbgt just the OCS and the story plot please enjoy and support the official release!

Chapter two

It was a few miniutes after class and chichi was walking down the hall with krillin besides her kept grinning at her and she couldn't help but grin back. ''And here is the science class! Ill show you the other classes after this okay?'' Chichi nodded.''Do you also have this class krillin?''

Krillin shook his head.''No sadly...but other than this and gym we have the same classes so that's good so then you at least have someone to talk to!'' Chichi smiled and nodded as she walked inside her class.''See you later krillin!'' He grinned ear to ear.''Sure thing chichi good luck you'll need it!''

Chichi stopped to ask what he meant but he was already gone she turned and saw only a few people were inside the class and she went to the seat by the window. She toke out her book and decided to do abit of homework while she waited.

After ten minutes a book slammed on her table and she jumped.''What the hell?'' She looked up and saw a boy with hair that went up like a flame and and had a handsome devilish face. He was built for a a teenager, and was about her height she noted. He had ox eyes that he was slighty glaring at her with and brownish-blackish hair. He was wearing school clothes but with a black leather jacket instead of a blazer. She looked up at his tanned face puzzled.''Do i know you..?'' The stranger chuckled in a low voice.'' No you don't know me but word gotten around on how the new girl pissed off the all famous kakarot over a seat.'' He said slightly sarcastically.

''Umm i dont know this guy...you called kakarot...but i did to some guy named goku and he deserved it since he was being rude.'' She flinched abit and frowned when he laughed loudly and people stared at them. He sat down on the two person table and looked at chichi with a serious look. ''kakarot goes by goku in this pathetic excuse for a school...'' He paused and smirked.

''My names vegeta. And whats your name woman?'' Chichi growled.''My names chichi, i would say its nice to meet you but its really not.'' Vegeta kept his smirk.'' I like me a fierce woman.''Chichi scowled. ''Ugh if your here for a hook up then fuck off cause your not even worth my time!''

Vegetas smirk grew. He studied chichi and chichi got frustrated. He finally spoke.''Me and kakarot don't always see eye to eye and i happen to like a woman who doesn't spoon over him...is that a crime?'' She thought and shook her head. ''People spoon over that asshole? Wow this school just got crappier.'' She said with a smirk and vegeta chuckled.

After ten minutes more and more people walked in. Chichi looked at the door and groaned. In walked a familiar spiky hair teen she hated already. Goku looked around the class and smirked catching eyes with chichi. She put up her middle finger and faced it towards goku. He frowned slightly. He looked to the left and spotted vegeta next to her and raised his eyebrows. He smirked deciding to go over to talk to them. _'This'll be fun.'_ He started walking over but was pulled back by the arm. He stopped and turned his head and smiled.

''Hey goku! Where you here to babe? Trying to get away from me?.'' The blue haired woman said with a small smirk as she clung to his arm. He looked over his girlfriend and smiled sweetly. She had blue sapphire eyes with hair that went over her midback in a ponytail. She was wearing usual school uniform but had her skirt up abit higher up around her small waste and she added a black belt for style. She was wearing white knee high socks with light blue boots. She was slim and and pale skinned and looked like a goddess.

''Just going to talk to vegeta and the new girl.'' He said with cocky smirk. The bluenette raised her eyebrows and frowned slightly.'' Theres word going around school some new girl stood up to you and you swore at the teacher. Is that true?'' Goku chuckled and smirked. ''Is that what peoples saying? No its not true. The new girl sat in my seat and i told her move but she wouldnt move...'' He paused. ''I was rude to her but it was well earned she was being a bitch and i was in no mood this morning and she was making it worse by being such a bitch. Raditz was being a pain and you know how mom and dad are Bulma.'' She nodded and angeredly dragged goku to the table vegeta was at. She saw chichi laughing and vegeta smirking.

She let go of goku and slammed her hands on the table causing chichi to stop laughing and jumping slightly. Vegeta scowled.'' What the hell woman?'' She glared at chichi and vegeta. ''So your the bitch that upset my boyfriend?'' Chichi blinked in confusion. ''Umm who's your boyfriend?'' She glanced behind her and saw goku with his hands in his pockets smirking.''I am.'' He said cockily. Chichi looked back at bulma and frowned.'' Hes your boyfriend?'' Bulma stood back and placed her hands on her hips and smirked. '' Yes he is..Jealous? Don't feel bad.'' She leaned forward still smirking.''He doesn't go for ugly stupid bitches.''

Chichi smirked. ''So you must feel lucky he made an exception for you.'' Vegeta laughed. Bulma narrowed her eyes at chichi and glared with fire in her eyes. '' . .Bitch!'' She said dangerously in a low voice. Chichi sighed.'' Are you deaf or just too stupid to understand words?'' Bulma clenched her hands at her side and shook with rage.''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOUR TALKING TOO BITCH?! IM BULMA FREAKING BRIEFS! IM ONE OF THE SMARTEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD AND YOU DARE CALL ME STUPID!?''

Chichi blinked. _'Shes bulma briefs? Shit what did i get my self into?'_ She cursed mentally. Goku stepped forward and glared dangerously at chichi. ''You dont know your place here do you.? Well let me give you a warning say another word again to me or my girlfriend..heck even look at us wrong and we'll make your life a living hell understand?'' Chichi stood and slapped goku across the face so quick he didnt have time to stop her. He starred wide eyed at her.

''How dare you threaten me! Do _you_ have any idea who _your_ talking too? No? I didn't think so! So why don't you and your little whore here go and leave me the hell alone! Your not the only one whos high and mighty!'' She glared at bulma and goku who starred back confused and there mouth open slightly in slight shock . After the shock wore off goku smirked at her while bulma glared. Vegeta stayed sat back enjoying what was happening with a smirk on his face. _' The woman got guts...I like that in a woman.'_ Goku downed his smirk and scowled while glaring.

''You have no idea what your getting your self into _girl_!'' He said while whispering. Chichi narrowed her eyes.'' Neither do you.'' Bulma growled. She lifted her hand and went to slap her. Chichi caught her wrist and twisted it. Chichis eye flared and bulma cowered back in pain.''Ugh let go you bitch.'' Chichi chuckled darkly and loosened her hold slightly. ''Look i dont want any trouble i just wanna get on with school and everything with out any trouble so if you could please leave me alone it'd be great.'' Bulma frowned and growled. ''After this ill make you pay.''

Chichi tighten her hold on bulma. Bulma winced in pain and slowly fell to the floor. Chichi frowned. _'I feel bad but i have to set a point here.'_ She narrowed her eyes and sighed. She looked to her right and saw vegeta standing infront of goku while speaking. She raised her eyebrows in confusion but winced when she felt pain on her arm. She turned and saw bulma clawing at her so she'd let go. She growled and tightened her hold on her again but this time tighter. ''Stupid mistake! Do you want me to hurt you?'' Chichi said with a low growl.

Goku blinked confused when chichi grabbed her hand but his expression changed quickly to a dark look when he realized she was hurting her. He growled and went to grab chichis hand off of bulmas but vegeta intervened. He stood in front of goku and shook his head while he moved his finger left to right while he 'Tsk tsk'. Goku glared at vegeta and growled. Vegeta smirked. ''Problem kakarot?'' Goku growled again and clenched his hands.

''Move vegeta, this has nothing to do with you.'' Vegeta folded his arms and stood tall looking at the slightly taller male and continued to smirk. ''This has nothing to do with you either. Your woman went to slap her so leave them be. You cant always protect the woman.'' Goku pushed vegeta aside roughly and went to grab chichis hand off bulmas and but vegeta grabbed it before he could push her off his girlfriend. Chichi starred shocked at goku and vegeta as did bulma. Vegeta turned and smirked at chichi for a second and turned back to glared at goku.

Chichi raised her eyebrows but quickly brushed it aside and looked back at bulma and let go of her wrist. Bulma starred mouth agape at vegeta. _'He's so handsome. How come i never realized that before?...Maybe because hes such an ass.'_ Bulma quickly rubbed her red wrist and looked back to chichi. She smirked seeing her destracted and slapped her across the face. She grabbed her sore hand and shook it to get rid of the pain. Chichi looked back shocked, she growled and punched bulma across the face causing her to stubble back and fall.

Goku seeing his girlfriend on the floor punched vegeta while he pushed him back and quickly ran to bulma. Chichi stood looking at bulma shocked by her actions. She turned and saw vegeta growling and then throw him self at goku kicking him. Goku flinched in pain and stood up and the two of them went at it fighting. Bulma jumped up and went to stop goku but chichi pushed her back so she wouldn't get hurt. _'As much as i want to beat her to a pulp...its not right to sit back while she could get hurt.'_ Chichi thought to herself.

Bulma growled taking it the wrong way and pulled chichis hair back and slapped her across the face. Chichi growled in pain and push kicked bulma off her lightly and grabbed her shoulder to stop her from falling and slapped her back. Goku pushed vegeta of him growling and kicked him. Vegeta dodged it dropping to the floor and swiped kicked goku causing him to fall. A student walked in. He saw them fighting and quickly ran out to get a teacher.

After a few minutes goku and vegeta stopped both bruised and cut. They stood waiting for the other to attack while they breathed heavily. ''Given up yet kakarot?'' Vegeta said out of breath. Goku smirked. '' No. I never give up.''they then ran at each other and punched each other across the face. Vegeta smirked and goku grinned cockily.

The teacher ran in.'' Goku! Vegeta! Stop it now!'' They both stopped but glared at each other. The teacher pushed them apart. She looked over and saw chichi and bulma fighting. Chichi was on top of bulma on the floor slapping her and pulling her hair. Bulma had chichi's hair and was pulling at it. Chichi push bulma of her and dragged her up and punched her across the face and bulma screamed in pain. Goku's eyes widened and he rushed over to bulma. He pushed chichi away from her roughly. She fell over her foot and started to fall backwards. The back of her head slammed off the table roughly and she yelped surprised as she fell backwards.

She slowly sat up of the floor feeling slightly dizzy. She grabbed her head in pain while she closed her eyes. She moved her hand to the back of her head and felt wetness. Her eyes flew opened and widened. she moved her hand to her face slowly. Her eyes traveled over her hand and she gasped. A few drops blood dripped on the the floor. Everyones eyes widened and the teacher rushed to chichi side. She kneel beside her and tried to help chichi to her feet.

The teacher moved her hand to the back of chichis head and gasped. It was only bleeding slightly and had a slight bump under the cut. She looked back a vegeta. ''Vegeta help me pick her up and bring her to the nurse.'' She looked at goku. She glared slightly ashamed of gokus actions. ''Goku! You go to the head teachers office. Ill be there as soon as i bring..umm whats this young girls name?'' She asked goku. He frowned. _'Wait, what is her name?'_ He shrugged his shoulder. She turned to bulma who did the same. She sighed. ''Does anyone here know her name?''

Vegeta grunted. _'Leave it to the baka and his idiotic woman to pick fights with people they dont even know.'_ He looked at the teacher. She was a blonde with green eyes and a slim body, she wore a black dress with black high heels. ''her names chichi, i dont know her last name but her names chichi.'' The teachers eyes widened. She looked to chichi who was breathing heavily and trying her best not to cry over the pain shooting through her head. She narrowed her eyes.

''Are you Chichi Ox?''She said quietly. Chichi nodded. Bulmas eyes widened as the teachers did again also.'' As in Princess chichi...Ox?'' She nodded again. Goku looked at bulma and saw her eyes wide. She whispered something to him and his eyes also widened. He shouted in surprise. ''SHE'S A PRINCESS OF WHAT!? '' Chichi looked up and glared at goku and bulma. She chuckled lightly while a few tears escaped her eyes.''Told you, you didnt know what you was getting yourself into.'' Vegeta smirked as goku gulped.

''Well kakarot...seems you and your woman are fucked.''

 **R &R Hope you ennnjoooyyedd that and HAPPY2016! More chapters to come and also for my other stories! Sorry for the laungne and if they are OOC but i enjoy it and also im mixing goku up so he's like kakarot/goku You know! Anywasy let me know whatcha think.  
**


End file.
